


Peppermint

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [6]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-08
Updated: 2008-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: "There's only two reasons Temperance ever buys gum--for Angela, and for Booth, though she's never said the second one out loud."
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Series: Prompting Post, December 2008 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745002
Kudos: 8





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "peppermint breath." Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own. [Archived May 2020.]

There's only two reasons Temperance ever buys gum--for Angela, and for Booth, though she's never said the second one out loud. So when Booth assumes the unopened pack on her desk is for Ange and takes a piece for himself, she can't get mad at him, not really, mostly because she's nervous, but also because whether he chews it or she chews it, the result will be the same.

Later, when she's locked the door and closed the blinds and he's moving on top of her and inside her and all around her on her too-expensive couch, she steals the gum out of his mouth using her tongue.

"Hey," he breathes when he pulls away, and smiles. She just smiles, kisses him again, and gives it back. It's his, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
